La cita
by Stark
Summary: ¿Y sí Onodera realmente no hubiese sido la "blanca paloma" que todos creían? Por mucho que lo pensara, no podría perdonarle aunque aún guardará tanto amor por él, aunque nunca hubiera podido olvidarle.
1. Ciego

**LA CITA **

Un joven castaño se ocultaba nuevamente detrás de un gran estante lleno de libros y sus labios se adornaban de una sonrisa, mientras que otro joven sentado en una mesa cercana sostenía un libro entre sus finos y largos dedos, sus ojos de un suave color café se dirigían hasta aquel estante donde tan sólo segundos antes había distinguido un brillo esmeralda.

Saga Masamune ya conocía al joven que le 'acosaba' era muy obvio que siempre le seguía, al menos dentro de la biblioteca. Leía los mismos libros en cuanto los dejaba, lo observaba cuando creía estar distraído, no podía asegurar que no ocurría lo mismo entre clases. Aquello le resultaba curioso y extraño ¿Cómo alguien podía fijarse en él? Es decir, no era la persona más interesante, no era sociable, no era amable, incluso podía tacharse de amargado a tan corta edad, pero es que la vida no había sido tan fácil para él. Quizá sólo necesitaba un poco de atención o cariño pero en esos momentos sentía su corazón pudrirse por lo cual se repetía a si mismo que ya era demasiado tarde…

En aquel ocaso cuando el castaño de ojos verdes se declaró, juró que era una broma, incluso su corrosión quiso hacer acto de presencia para destruir sus ilusiones, para destruir esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos pero claro que no pudo porque cada día ese joven le atraía como una polilla a la luz. Las reacciones que tenía cuando estaba a su lado, la forma en que día a día mostraba algo que nadie más había mostrado por él "Interés". Estaba feliz, aunque tardo algo de tiempo en comprender esos sentimientos por los cuales sonreía, por los cuales podía esperar un nuevo rayo de luz. Se había enamorado de la persona correcta, se había enamorado de alguien tan maravilloso… Aunque quizás en el futuro no pudiese verlo así.

Algunos dicen que cuando nos enamoramos nos volvemos ciegos, pero creo firmemente en la idea de que sólo desviamos la mirada.

Llevaban algunos meses saliendo juntos, se veían a diario y algunas veces Ritsu se quedaba a dormir con él, pero Masamune lo sabía, lo sentía y por supuesto lo veía. El castaño con quien salía le engañaba constantemente, todas las tardes estaban juntos, pero las noches en las cuales no compartía su cama, la compartía con alguien más. Los mensajes que le ponían nervioso cuando estaba a su lado, las miradas que le dedicaba en 'encuentros accidentales' por los pasillos de la escuela, y aquellas salidas nocturnas cuando le llamaba a su casa y no lo encontraba. Pero incluso así confió y permaneció ciego a su lado, hasta que sus propios ojos ya no pudieron negar lo que ocurría.

Si tan sólo no hubiese ido al gimnasio esa tarde ¡dioses! Él nunca iba a otro sitio que no fuese la biblioteca, si tan sólo hubiese permanecido sordo ante los susurros de los pasillos, esos mismos que decían lo bien que cierto castaño de ojos verdes hacía una felación. Quiso que sus piernas le llevaran como siempre hasta los libros, que cuando estuvo frente a las enormes puertas no fuese ese castaño del que estaba enamorado, pero..., su mundo se vino abajo, se cayó a pedazos cuando lo observo allí tendido en la colchoneta, abriendo las piernas y susurrando palabras al viento, retorciéndose de placer ante alguien que no era él.

Su mente grito tantos insultos como pudo mientras su corazón se secaba como una planta a la cual le habían arrancado la raíz. Lo cierto es que sus labios no pudieron emitir algún sonido, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas ¡Qué irónica que era la vida! Cuando se conocieron quiso romper su espíritu y el que resultó destruido fue otro. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo igual, ni cuando sus padres le demostraban tan poco amor, era como no poder respirar, como estar siendo atravesado justo en el pecho. Su garganta estaba atrofiada, parecía tener algo que le impedía gritar con como quería hacerlo.

Lo más probable es que su cuerpo entrara en algún modo automático pues sus piernas lo llevaron de regreso hasta lo que llamaba 'hogar', el otro nunca notó que había estado allí como un espectador silencioso, nunca supo que lloró ni que su alma estaba desecha.


	2. Con esos amantes

"Con esos amantes "

Una semana había pasado desde que descubrió tal engaño y aún no había podido decirle nada, no había podido sacar ese dolor y frustración que sentía. El otro seguía con su papel de timidez ¿Cómo era posible tanto cinismo? Sonrojos y fingido nerviosismo, cuando podía abrir las piernas a cualquiera y donde fuese sin siquiera conocerlo. Había podido revisar su celular y vio todos los mensajes de esos 'amantes improvisados' los lugares donde se revolcaban, e incluso los incentivos con los cuales lograban convencerlo.

Aquella noche eligió el escape de tanto dolor, eligió su venganza. La última vez que lo tendría entre sus brazos, la última noche que besaría sus labios y podría sentirse aún un poco dueño del menor.

_Pasa y siéntate, _

_tranquilízate al fin ya estás aquí, _

_qué más te da. _

_Imagínate, que yo no soy yo, _

_que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver, _

_un desconocido que te ha escrito verso _

_y te dibujó la luna en un trozo de papel. _

_Un amante improvisado, misterioso, apasionado _

_que te dio una cita en este hotel. _

Un celular prestado fue más que suficiente para mandar aquel mensaje lleno de palabras bellas, las últimas que dedicarían su mente y corazón. Una cita, una oportunidad de demostrarle lo buen amante que podía ser este desconocido, sólo una noche, sólo _esa_ noche. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Ritsu ya había aceptado verse en un hotel cercano al instituto.

Esa noche era especialmente fría y las gotas de agua bañaban la ciudad. Unos ojos café se perdían entre las luces que desprendía la ciudad mientras esperaba al que aún era su novio, al menos de palabra. Tenía todo listo, algunas velas adornaban el lugar y una aromática vara de incienso impregnaba el ambiente con el olor común de la canela.

Pasó un cuarto de hora cuando escucho los pasos de la madera crujir cada vez más cerca, entonces siguió con su plan, para cuando el castaño ingreso al lugar sólo pudo ver a un joven alto que vestía una larga gabardina negra y una máscara blanca sin expresión alguna, quizá resultaba un tanto perturbador pero eso no le impidió al castaño acercarse al otro cuerpo. Masamune cubierto por la máscara levantó un antifaz que le extendió al menor, quien lo tomó y sin dudarlo un poco se lo puso. Parecía divertido y excitado con el nuevo juego que este amante le proponía y eso sólo hizo que Masamune soltará un sollozo lastimero que no llegó a oídos del otro.

_Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante y hazme el amor, _

_como lo haces con esos amantes, _

_te juro que hoy es la última vez que te burlas de mí _

_que me engañas._

_Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta, _

_han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa _

_y es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro _

_pero te dejo y me marcho, para siempre. _

Sabía que el más joven no podía verlo con aquella venda en los ojos, así como él la tuvo durante los meses de relación.

Esa noche, le hizo gritar como no lo hacía cuando dormían juntos quizá por mantener esa hipócrita mascara de santo, lo hizo arañarle la piel y llegó tan profundo en su cuerpo como ninguna otra vez, en ese cuerpo que ya había sido profanado por más de uno.

Aquella noche marcó su cuerpo, su piel y dejo su olor pegado a la otra piel, por última vez le susurró un "te amo" al oído justo cuando llegaron al ansiado clímax y fue en ese momento que el otro se tensó inevitablemente y con un evidente temblor en las manos retiro el antifaz para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de 'Saga- senpai'.

_Imagínate, que yo no soy yo,_

_que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver, _

_un desconocido que te ha escrito verso _

_y te dibujó la luna en un trozo de papel. _

_Un amante improvisado, misterioso, apasionado _

_que te dio una cita, en este hotel. _

_Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante _

_y hazme el amor como lo haces con esos amantes. _

_Te juro que hoy es la última vez que te burlas de mí _

_que me engañas y me hieres. _

_Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta, _

_han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa…, _

_**Fue sorpresa para ti, hallarme en el cuarto en lugar de tu amante, **_

_**palideciste y te pusiste muy nerviosa**__. _

¿Por qué? –Susurró con un temblor en su voz que delataba su miedo

Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿No crees? –Murmuró con voz dolida mientras se levantaba de la cama que recién habían compartido–. ¿Acaso me odiabas tanto? Tanto… que me diste donde más dolía.

No, yo no… –La voz pronto se le quebró y mostro lágrimas que a los ojos de Masamune ya no tenían valor, ya no podían dolerle como alguna vez pensó que dolerían–.

¡Tú no! ¡Tú no! Eso fue lo que pensé cuando te vi gimiendo y abriendo las piernas para otro, cuando leí los mensajes de ¿Cuántos han sido? Para no equivocarme y quitarte amantes –Su voz estaba cargada de lo que podía parecer odio y desprecio pero no era más que simple dolor y desesperación. Deseaba que alguien le dijera que no era verdad, que estaba en un mal sueño–.

Perdóname… Por favor, perdóname. –Se levantó de la cama en completa desnudez, implorando un perdón que sabía no obtendría–.

Nunca entenderé tus razones, nunca entenderé esto que acabas de hacerme… –Lo escuchaba llorar pero eso ya no tocaba su corazón que para esos momentos estaba seco, estaba muerto–.

No lo entenderías, nunca lo harías –Gritaba entre su llanto, siguiendo al mayor que buscaba su ropa y se la colocaba con rapidez. Pareciera que estar cerca le quemaba, era como si cada palabra que el otro dijera le provocara tal dolor como si fuese una puñalada más al pecho–.

–Se detuvo por completo y lo miro con los ojos cargados de lágrimas–. Tienes razón, nunca lo entenderé…, Pero ya no debes preocuparte por ello, ya no más. –Sus palabras eran un susurro calmado. Se puso la gabardina con que había llegado y dando una última mirada se fue, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y salió al torrente de agua que inundaba las calles, mezclando sus lágrimas con la lluvia–.

_Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante_

_y hazme el amor como lo haces con esos amantes. _

_Es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro,_

_pero me marcho para siempre, para siempre…_

_Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta, _

_han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa. _

_Imagina que soy tu mejor amante hazme el amor y luego adiós. _


End file.
